villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drake, Slick
The Drake, and his sons Ivan and Slick are the primary villains in the incredibly violent grindhouse- nod movie, 'Hobo with a Shotgun.' They are a crime familly that rules "Scum Town" (Hope Town), and make the citizens live in fear through their shows, which involve killing people who they see as traitors and the hobos in a gruesome way. They are incredibly sadistic, with a fondness for quite brutally killing people to settle grudges or even just to send a message to someone. They have no qualms about who they kill, with even children and their own relatives dying at the hands of this kill- crazy family. They rule the city unopposed, as they have most of the city's police force paid off, and likely several of the town's political leaders as well. They meet their match, however, when a nameless hobo comes to town and starts bringing his own brand of justice to the streets with a shotgun. It is never specified what criminal activities the family is involved in, although it is most likely to be drug dealing, as Slick is seen with a considerable amount of cocaine twice and giving it away as it was nothing, also their henchmen are never revealed but they are probably the punks that are seen torturing homeless people on the arcade owned by the Drake. Prostitution and possibly sexual trafficking are other criminal enterprises that the family likely runs, between the fact that they have several beautiful women by their sides much of the time, and a scene in which the Hobo kills a pair of guys (One or both of whom were likely employees of the Drake) who appeared to be in the process of selling women as slaves. The family is also aided by a contract killing team known as The Plague on capturing and/or killing enemies. Ivan Drake's son, Slick's brother, and the secondary antagonist of the film. He is first seen threatening with a gun a gathered crowd and forcing them to watch the public execution of his uncle, Logan who is a traitor, carried by The Drake and Slick for trying to escape the town and pratice the treachery.Later that night he is seen at an arcade owned by his father where he crushes the foot of a homeless man with a hammer, after a guy named Otis tries to escape from Slick, Ivan grabs him and breaks his arm. Then after Slick is knocked out by the Hobo and is taken to the police station, Ivan goes to pick him up at the police station. Later he goes with his brother to burn a school bus filled with children who like hobos, while he watches amused by the children's suffering while listening to the Disco Inferno song. He then burst into a news channel, along with his brother and father, kills the news anchor who are for the hobo by throwing him an ice skate on his chest and they order the people to kill all the homeless on the town. The next day He and Slick attack Abby and the Hobo, Ivan engages on a fight with the hobo using his Ice Skates but the hobo manages to incapacitate him by electrocuting him, soon he regain conciousness and is forced to escape, leaving Slick behind, although this was not betrayal because the Hobo threatened to blow Slick's genitals with the shotgun if he stayed. Later after the hobo is captured by The Plague he brings the Hobo to his father so he can execute him in front of the townspeople but Abby arrives and threatens to kill Ivan with a lawnmower but the Drake simply shoots him because he sees that Ivan has no potential to fill his shoes. He is second rate to Slick in their father's eyes. Ivan is horribly sadistic, taking pleasure from pain, even his own. He is much more aggressive and violent than Slick but he is the least threatening of the three being not very smart only focusing on violence and causing pain to others instead of focusing on growing as a criminal, due to this he often follows his brother on whatever their duties are, often taking a pervert amusement to their games . Despite this he was still dangerous by himself being more short-tempered, aggressive and violent than his brother and father, he is also shown to be trigger-happy . His father knows that he has no potential to become a crime lord , this is prooved right when the Drake kills his own son in cold blood, feeling him to be useless and incapable to replace Slick. Apart from this Ivan is arguably a good Ice Skater and it is shown that he is a very skilled fighter on the fight he had with the Hobo using Ice Skates and the Hobo using a shotgun, Ivan nearly killed the hobo despite the fact that he was using a firearm against him. He wears a white jacket with black sleeves and has IVAN embroidered on the back, sunglasses, black denim pants and converse shoes. His character added a comedic element to the movie as his attitude and lines were the funniest according to movie fans. Slick Drake's son, Ivan's brother. He is the one who executes his uncle, Logan the traitor, decapitating him for treachery with a barbed wire tied to his neck and his father's truck. Later that night he is seen at the arcade owned by the Drake, as he threatens a boy named Otis for not paying him money from drug purchases a prostitute named Abby tells him to " let is slide" causing him to become enraged, Otis tries to escape while slick is distracted with Abby but Ivan grabs him and breaks his arm, Slick then proposes Abby to have sex but then he decides to kill her but is saved by the Hobo who knocks him out and takes him to the police station. Then Ivan goes to pick him up and Slick carves the word SCUM on the Hobo's chest while Ivan restrains the Hobo. In a sadistic attempt to regain his reputation, he and Ivan horrifically burn a school bus filled with children alive who like hobos (As a further sign of their sadism, as slick incinerates the children, Ivan uses a pair of boomboxes to play the song 'Disco Inferno'). He then burst into a news channel, Along with his brother and father, and they order the people to kill all the homeless on the town. They bring the charred corpse of one of the children from the bus and proudly brandish it in front of the camera, and tell the people that whoever can kill the Hobo and bring them his head will gain access to all of the Drake's prostitutes. Later he and Ivan attack Abby and the Hobo, as he is tormenting Abby she cuts his face with a piece of glass, causing him to become incredibly furious, then he tries to decapitate Abby for help the hobo with a hacksaw and manages to damage her throat by slashing it but the Hobo manages to incapacitate Ivan and saves Abby from Slick forcing him to make Ivan escape and threatening him to blow his genitals with the shotgun but after seeing that Slick is unapologetic and does not shows remorse for his actions he blows off his genitals, while bleeding to death he makes a final call to his father when the badly burned school bus from earlier appears and takes Slick to Hell where he belongs. Slick is the Drake's favorite. He is completely remorseless, extremely sadistic and colder than Ivan, being highly amused by torture and watching his victims suffer and die , but he is not as aggressive and violent like Ivan is, although he is smarter and more ambitious than his brother, aspiring to become a crime lord like his father, making him more dangerous than his brother. He shows hate at the Hobo for knocking him out on the citizen arrest attempt, even his father makes fun of him asking if a " school bully took your lunch money". Slick is often the leader when acting with his brother, mostly due to his smartness and greater focus capability. He wears a black jacket with white sleeves and has SLICK embroidered on the back, sunglasses, black denim pants and converse shoes. Drake The father of Slick and Ivan and the main antagonist. He is the one who makes his sadistic sons execute his younger brother for treachery, Logan the traitor, to set an example of his power. He becomes incrdibly furious after learning that the Hobo knocked out Slick, but not before making fun of him for being knocked out, he also gets angry at Ivan for not killing the Hobo at the police station. Infuriated by the fact that someone had dared to stand up against them he orders Slick and Ivan to remind the citicens that they are to be feared and instruct them to make an act so horrible that they will fear them forever, resulting on the burned school bus and the burst in the news channel. Later after learning about Slick's death he calls The Plague to capture the Hobo. When Ivan and the plague bring him the Hobo he attempts to execute him for murder of his son Slick in from the people to put an example that if someone tries to be a hero he will be killed but Abby arrives to save the Hobo threatening to kill his son Ivan with a lawnmower but the Drake simply shoots Ivan because he has no potential to become a crime lord like him. He uses the lawnmower to cut off Abby's hand but she stabs the Drake with her exposed arm bone, injuring him severely, while the Drake was trying to crawl away to safety the corrupt police ( owned by the Drake ) arrives to save him but the townspeople and the mobs that were murdering homeless people by orders of the Drake and his sons also arrive to stand against the corrupt police, aiming their wheapons at the police and taking the opportunity to get rid of the Drake's evil, the hobo then manages to catch the Drake and they have a final antagonistic yet somehow friendly conversation. At the last moment knowing that there is no salvation he asks the hobo to kill him by pointing the shotgun to his own head. The Hobo blows his head off causing the police to kill the Hobo but they are all blown away by the townsfolks. Drake is the demented crime lord of the town. He raised Slick and Ivan to be violent and eventually continue with his legacy of crime. He is feared by everyone, even his sons, although Slick tells him before dying that he "was a pretty rad father". The Drake has many hookers around him, who take sexual pleasure in his horrible murders, even a shower of blood. The Drake loves to inspire fear to the town, and to "entertain" them with his murders. He always reffered to Slick as his favorite son and mourned his death when learning of it but it seems that he never really cared about Ivan to the point ok killing him due to being " replaceable" . He wears a white tuxedo with a black shirt, a white necktie and black boots. Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Families Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Torturer Category:Teenagers Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Damned Souls